Dirty Laundry
by Its-MissAnonymous
Summary: Ted never thought doing laundry would be so much fun.


"This is stupid." Ted DiBiase stated walking into the laundry room with the white basket in his hand.

"This should teach you not to make bets you know you can't win." His best friend, Cody Runnels said appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, you run your mouth way too much Junior" Adriana Runnels said standing next to her brother, watching Ted struggle with the load of clothes needing to be washed.

"Shut up." Ted said running his hand through his short brown hair and pressing random buttons on the washing machine hoping one of them would do its job.

"Well I'm off on my date, don't wait up." Cody said smiling as he kissed his sister's forehead and picked up a shirt that was on the floor throwing it at Ted, "You missed one."

Ted sighed in annoyance as he threw the shirt into the washing machine angrily. Adriana watched her brother disappear from her sight and heard the door close as she walked into the room and pressed the appropriate button turning the washing machine on.

"Stop being so mad, it's just laundry." She said, leaning against the machine.

"It's not that. He stole my date."

"No. You lost your date."

"I lost a good lay, that's what I lost." Ted retorted.

Adriana rolled her eyes and sighed. She laughed a little as she remembered the events that took place earlier that day. Cody and Ted bet on a girl they met last night at the arena, who ever won the basketball game – won the girl and the loser had to do what the winner wanted. Of course, Ted lost, and it just so happened to be laundry day. The kid has no game.

"Stop being such a suck." She chuckled, showing her dimples.

"She was fucking sexy Adri, you have no idea." Ted said, forming a coca bottle shape with his hands in the air.

Adriana once again rolled her eyes and began to walk away from the laundry room when Ted's hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"What are you doing Junior?" She asked confused.

"Cody isn't going to be the only one with a girl tonight."

In a swift move, Ted picked her up and sat her on the washing machine resting his hands on her thighs.

"Seriously Ted? Put me down." Adriana demanded.

"You really expect me to believe that? Seeing as you eye fucked the shit out of me today." Ted asked looking deep into her hazel eyes.

Adriana felt her cheeks grow hot and put her head down. It was true; she had been checking Ted out all day. The way his body glistened with sweat while playing basketball, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"So what?" Adriana asked back.

"You want me." He said huskily.

Adriana was speechless, and wondered why it took her so long to realize that she wanted him, better yet how he realized it before her. Well, he was an attractive guy – that was undeniable. But the first thing that popped into her head was how Cody would kill both of them, after all – Ted and he were best friends. However, at that moment, a beat down from her brother didn't seem all that bad, as long as she got her chance with Ted. She looked back up and into his eyes that were now filled with lust and decided to get bold.

"Yeah I do, are we going to talk or you going to step up and do something about it?" Adriana spoke seductively.

Ted smirked as he leaned into her and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips and slithering into her mouth. She felt herself sink into him; his hands gripped her ass pulling her closer to him until there was no space between them at all. She felt his fingers sneak under the waistline of her black shorts and play with the string of her thong.

He pulled away slightly, "A thong huh? I've always wondered what you'd look like in one." His lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Adriana managed to let out a small laugh, "Less talk, more action."

Ted raised his eyebrows at her boldness and smiled; he liked it. He always thought she was attractive, but she was Cody's sister – it was a big no in a guy's book. Then again, what Cody doesn't know, won't hurt him.

He focused his attention back to Adriana, his lips capturing hers into yet another passionate kiss. Ted's hands roamed over her body, traveling up and down her back. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss; their tongues fighting for dominance. Ted's hands darted for the hemline of her black v-neck and took it off, throwing it behind him onto the floor; his navy blue singlet followed shortly. He slowly planted kisses over her collarbone gaining a moan from Adriana as she tossed her head back. Making his way lower, he unsnapped her bra and chucked it behind him. He cupped a breast in his hand and flicked his tongue over her aching nipple, gently nibbling and sucking, repeating with the other. Adriana ran her hands through his hair enjoying every moment, letting out subtle moans. Kissing her lips again, he smiled against them when he felt her fingers at the waistband of his basketball shorts and slid both the shorts and boxers down exposing his more than ready member. Ted wasted no time in telling her to lift her hips so he could pull her shorts and thong off.

"You sure you want this?" Ted asked not wanting her to regret this.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

Before putting themselves in what could be in an uncomfortable situation in the near future, Ted turned around looking for a pair of jeans in another laundry basket lying on the floor pulling out a Trojan condom from its back pocket and slipping it on. Positioning himself back in between her tanned, toned legs he kissed her neck and slid into her. Adriana gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer as he found his rhythm. She clutched his shoulders as his hand entangled her soft brown hair and slightly pulled it receiving a loud moan escape her lips. Their lips indulged in a kiss as Ted picked up a faster pace and thrust harder and deeper with each stroke. The immense pleasure she was getting out of that one motion overrode everything else. Ted chuckled when he realized Adriana's eyes widened when the washing machine shifted into spin cycle. Her moans started getting louder at the sensations she was feeling.

"Oh god, Junior" Adriana moaned as she dug her fingers into his back.

"That's not..ahhh..my name. Say my name Adriana" Ted stammered as he continued pounding into her.

"Oh god, I'm about to-" Adriana cried.

"Say it!" Ted said roughly staring into her eyes.

"Ted!" Adriana yelled breathlessly and held onto the nape of his neck as she reached her climax.

Ted bit his lip, "That's it baby, come for me" he groaned as he held onto her tightly for support and with one final thrust he quickly filled the condom that was slipped on earlier. He breathed heavily into her collarbone trying to catch his breath. Adriana licked her lips before bringing his face to hers and kissing him. She didn't know if she should ask him the question that was burning her brain, 'What happens now?' because this could easily become the start of something new as easily it could be meaningless sex. If this was the start of something new, they'd had to think of a plan of telling Cody without him freaking out. He brushed her bangs from her face interrupting her thoughts and kissed a dimple as she smiled.

"You're beautiful" Ted said taking in her exotic features.

Adriana blushed, "You're not too bad yourself".

He laughed at her comment, "You never fail to amaze me Adri", and kissed her sweetly.

Adriana built up the courage and asked him, "So, what happens now?"

"We'll see, hiding things from your brother isn't as easy as it sounds" Ted said.

"But we'll make it work ... right?" Adriana asked interlacing her fingers with his.

Ted nodded and gave her a reassuring smile after pecking her lips. He threw the condom in the trash and pulled up his boxers and basketball shorts. He turned around and started to look for her clothes and his singlet; finally finding the clothes; he slipped on his singlet and walked over to her. He slowly dressed her in between kisses and lifted her off the washing machine setting her on the ground. Adriana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose before walking out of the laundry room leaving Ted to finish.

**xx**

It was near 8 pm when Cody walked into the house sighing. He walked into the living room and saw Ted sprawled out on the couch watching some sort of reality show.

"What happened man? It's still early" Ted said surprised to see Cody back so soon.

"She was a bitch man, we didn't even kiss!" Cody said throwing his arms up in the air.

Ted laughed and threw a pillow at his best friend, "Sucker!"

"Where's Adriana?" Cody asked sitting on the loveseat near the couch.

"Right here, I'm cooking dinner, you want some?" Adriana said coming from the kitchen.

Cody nodded and turned his attention back on Ted, "So how was laundry and cleaning up the house?" he asked teasingly, knowing it must've been hell for him.

"It was .. much more fun than I expected" Ted said smirking while giving Adriana a glance.

Cody laughed, oblivious to Ted and Adriana's playful stare down, "So you won't have a problem doing it again."

"Definitely not." Ted said running his fingers through his hair reminiscing on what had happened earlier that day.


End file.
